Karno Nilsson
Karno Oskar Nilsson is a Water contestant who finished in sixth place on the seventh cycle & became the joint winner of the third All-Stars cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. From the second he entered the competition, Karno made it very clear that he was an eager nymphomaniac. Entering with his close friend, Duncan, Karno was very popular. He captivated the public, winning the Cycle 7 Bootcamp and earning Immunity. Karno made no fears about entering the EWFA prison, and even used his over-the-top sexual nature to woo a guard into supplying extra blankets and food for his team. Karno's performance took a major dip after the competition officially began, and lost his original lead to friends Joaquin & Fox. Karno managed to improve toward the end of the competition, surprising the public. However, his great shots were not enough when he was judged overall and was eliminated, finishing sixth place in the Semi-finals. Karno's carefree nature was provocative, but won the public over, and he was voted Fan Favorite for Cycle 7. After serving as a judge for Cycle 9, Karno returned to compete on All Stars 3. Not perceived to be much of a threat, Karno held onto his outgoing & friendly nature. However by drinking Gypsy's potion, Karno turned into an erectile dysfunction victim, distracting him and turning him into a very moody, angry version of himself. Karno's performance on All Stars 3 was very impressive, never being called lower than fourth (a EWFA record he shared at the time with a past All Star winner). Karno showed a compassionate side when it was revealed that he stood up for Gypsy after Cycle 7, and was the only competitor that cycle to go against the death threats she received. Though he was criticized for it by some of the public for being too preachy, it held a connection between hero & villain. This would foreshadow the first double crowning in EWFA history, where Gypsy & Karno both were crowned the fourteenth winner of Earth, Water, Fire & Air, by a score of 22.36 to 22.33. He is created by Vashhee. Portfolio Cycle 7 ROUND3-ARRESTED-KARNO.png|Called first. Winner of Cycle 7 Bootcamp. (This is a Bootcamp Shoot and therefore doesn't count towards Call Out Average) HERITAGE-Karno.png|Called eighth/ninth. (IMMUNE) SWAMP-Karno.png|Called fourth. SPORTS-Brigette-Karno.png|(Right) Called eleventh. FAITH-Karno.png|Called eighth. Foseegrimen-Karno.png|Called seventh. FAM-KARNO.png|Called third. VIKINGS-Karno.png|Called sixth based on votes. (Third best photo.) VOGUE-KARNO.png|''(Third best cover)'' ELIMINATED. Finished sixth. All Stars 3 PIERRETGILLES-Karno.png|Called second. ARTHISTORY-Karno.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) PHILIPTREACY-Karno.png|Called fourth. (IMMUNE) KABUKI-Karno.png|Called joint fourth. KABUKI-Karno-close.png JAPGODS-Karno.png|Called second. VIDEOGAMES-Karno.png|Called fourth. LEGACY-Karno.png|Called third. VCover-KARNO.png|''(Second best cover).'' '' Winner'' of Earth, Water, Fire & Air: All Stars 3. Trivia * Call Out Average (Cycle 7): 7.12 * Call Out Average (All Stars 3): 2.85 * Height: 6'2.5" * Karno self identifies as pansexual, but clearly is into anyone that's into him. * Karno has a corn tattoo on his left testicle, and if you weren't already aware of that, then clearly you and him have not met and that needs to change. Category:Winners Category:Scandinavian Contestants Category:Swedish contestants Category:LGBT contestants